


TOUGH LOVE

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 16:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18578623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: Crowley really wants to make this relationship work, but Dean is just NOT cooperating! The challenge word is "kerfuffle".





	TOUGH LOVE

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

"Why do you have to make such a kerfluffle out of it?" Crowley glared at Dean who stood, red-faced and furious, between two burly demons.

"Crowley," Dean growled. "You stupid piece of –"

"I mean, it's so petty! You prefer your internal organs on the inside. I, on the other hand, prefer your internal organs on the outside! Seriously, Squirrel, what's the problem?"

"Crowley, I'm warning you!"

"Dean. I try and I try, but you put nothing into this relationship." Crowley sighed. "I give up."

Nodding to the demons, he said regretfully, "Kill him if you can," and walked away.


End file.
